


perfect pretenders (we’re falling head over heels)

by reijners



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spin the Bottle, andrew needs help with his Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reijners/pseuds/reijners
Summary: But in the empty parking lots, in the dark comfort of Andrew’s car, in the moments between moments, it was Andrew that Victor kissed and whispered sweet words to.Maybe if Victor knew what was good for himself, he would drop Andrew and just make things official with Benji. It seems like the obvious solution.So why do Victor and Andrew keep doing what they do?
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Andrew Spencer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	perfect pretenders (we’re falling head over heels)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank u sm for reading, i hope u all enjoyed! follow me on twitter @zaynterlude

**Victor?**

A reply flashes on his screen instantly. **what do u want? i’m busy rn. hanging out w benji.**

A knot tangles inside of Andrew as he sets his phone down.

He doesn’t respond. He can’t think about Victor. About Victor with Benji.

———————-

“Hey!” Mia says, tapping Andrew on the shoulder. He whirls around.

Her face twists into a concerned look. “Are you ok? You look - I mean, you look good. You always do. But you just seem...off.”

“Couldn’t sleep last night. Overthinking.” Andrew grumbles.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Mia shifts her weight to one foot, biting down on her look. She looks sympathetic, which Andrew doesn’t like. He hates being pitied.

“You think you’ll make it to my party tonight?”

Andrew shrugs before nodding, and Mia smiles and skips off. Andrew watches her go.

As she disappears around the corner, another figure comes into the view. Victor.

His dark eyes lock on Andrew’s and Andrew looks down in an instant. A second later, he finds himself glancing up again.

It occurs to him then that Victor is coming over here. To talk to him.

“Are you okay?” is what the boy asks when he reaches where Andrew’s standing at his locker.

“Huh?”

“You look...drained.” Victor mutters. Andrew wants to tell himself that it means nothing but Victor sounds caring, worried even. It doesn’t feel right. This isn’t supposed to happen. They aren’t supposed to be _affectionate_ towards one another.

Not at school, at least. Not where everyone can see.

So Andrew huffs “Just stop,” as he hitches his backup up on his shoulder, and hurries away.

———————-

“You’re so boring tonight!” 

“Yeah, lighten up!”

Andrew ignores his friends’ remarks. He leans against the wall outside, scanning the chaotic scene all around him. The music is too loud tonight, the air too hot.

It’s not a bad party. It’s him. He can’t get out of his mind. Not even with the drink he’s clutching in his left hand.

Someone grabs his arm. It’s Mia. “Come inside, we’re playing Spin the Bottle!” She urges.

Andrew snorts. “Why would I want to play that?”

“Have you never played Spin the Bottle with a bunch of drunk, horny teenagers?” She giggles. “It’s amazing.”

Andrew doesn’t have it in him to protest, so he lets her drag him inside to her enormous living room.

He plops down on the floor lazily, and it seems the game has already started. 

A single glass bottle sits in the middle of the floor, people taking turns spinning it. Kisses are exchanged, a few makeout sessions ensue, drunk laughter and gasps and shrieks fill the air.

When someone shouts “Andrew, your turn!” He takes his time absentmindedly flicking the bottle, waiting for it to land on some girl he can get a good kiss out of, or maybe a boy he’ll have to peck and pull away.

The bottles rotates in circles...and circles...until it slows to a stop pointing to -

“You have to kiss Victor!” Someone squeals giddily.

Andrew looks up slowly, meeting the eyes of the brown haired boy seated on the other side of the room. Victor is expressionless, but Andrew knows what he’s thinking. There’s an unspoken message hanging between them.

“Let’s get this over with.” Andrew says, forcing a laugh as he heads over to where Victor is slowly. He kneels down so he’s sitting just inches away from Victor, and places both hands on his face shakily.

“Is this okay?” He finds himself whispering.

Victor nods slowly. 

Andrew closes the space between their lips, and for a second, the all too familiar feeling of their lips meshing together thrills him. Then reality washes over him again and he pushes Victor back.

“There. Done.” He says. He gets up and walks back to his spot, but he can feel the set of eyes burning into his back.

———————-

About an hour later, the party has died down, and Andrew is headed out.

As he heads down the doorsteps, he hears the door swing open besides him.

“Andrew! Wait!” 

Andrew doesn’t have to turn around to know who the voice belongs to.

“What do you want, Victor?”

“We need to talk,” Victor whispers as he steps in front of Andrew and turns to face him. “About us.”

“There is no us.”

“That kiss-“

“Was part of a party game. It was nothing.”

“What about all the other kisses?” Victor hisses.

Andrew’s blood turns cold, his breath stopping in his throat. He clenches his hands into fists.

“Goodnight, Victor.” He snaps as he walks to his car.

As he sits in the silent stillness of his car, the kiss replays in his head. The moment of passion that went away as fast as it came.

He thinks about the last time he had kissed Victor like that.

It was last week. On Andrew’s couch.

_“This show is so unrealistic! You’re telling me Ricky just - goes back to Nini? After all that chemistry with Gina? That whole I Love You speech didn’t even make sense!”_

_“Hey! Don’t insult my taste in shows!” Victor protests, pulling his face into a pout._

_“You know, I’m not in the mood to watch anything right now, actually.” Andrew breathed. “You have all my attention.”_

_He leans forward, pressing his lips against Victor’s. Victor smiles into the kiss._

_They stay like that for a while. No distractions, no interruptions, just them._

The memory burns into Andrew’s mind. He leans his head against the steering wheel, a sob escaping from his lips.

———————-

Andrew wonders what he has done to deserve this kind of torture.

Victor and Benji are sitting two tables away from him. Victor is laughing at something Benji’s saying. They’re gazing at each other intently, their hands just inches away from each other…

Witnessing this makes Andrew feel sick.

It’s no secret that Victor and Benji have had eyes for each other. Andrew has known there was something between them since he overheard them in the bathroom talking about a kiss, the night of the Spring Fling two months ago. And, of course, Mia had told him that she had seen them practically making out on the bench later that night.

They seemed perfect together.

Until that one day, five weeks ago, when Andrew was driving Victor home from basketball practice and suddenly they were locking lips.

And from then on, everything became a confusing mess. 

Victor and Benji were always around each other at school. 

But in the empty parking lots, in the dark comfort of Andrew’s car, in the moments between moments, it was Andrew that Victor kissed and whispered sweet words to.

Andrew watches as Benji laughs and leans his head against Victor’s shoulder. Victor looks so content, so unbothered.

Maybe if Victor knew what was good for himself, he would drop Andrew and just make things official with Benji. It seems like the obvious solution.

So why do Victor and Andrew keep doing what they do?

Andrew stands up abruptly. He can’t stand to watch Victor and Benji any longer. He picks up his pace, running away from the lunch tables, until he’s on the other side of the school, near the entrance.

He leans against the cool brick wall. His mind is filled with too many thoughts, as if at any moment he won’t be able to contain any of them anymore,

Why is he such a coward? Why can’t he either love victor shamelessly in front of everyone, or let him go so he can be with someone who knows how to do that?

He can hear the bell ring. Lunch is over. He should get back in school. But he doesn’t want to do that right now, not when he’s falling apart, his emotions all over the place.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. Andrew pulls it out.

A single text shows up on the screen. It’s from Victor.

**can we PLEASE talk**

Andrew sucks in a breath of air before shoving the phone back in his pocket. Less than a minute later, it buzzes again.

**andrew. please.**

it takes him a minute to tap out a reply.

**Why?**

**because i need to tell u everything i haven’t been able to say.**

**Victor…**

**if u truly care abt me, meet me in the parking lot by your car in five minutes**

Andrew lets his arms hang slack by his sides. He knows what he has to do, even though he doesn’t want to do it.

He’s already leaning against the car when Victor walks up to him.

“Didn’t take you for someone who skips classes.” Andrew raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, well, you’re worth it.” Victor says. Andrew pretends he doesn’t hear it, although he’s practically bursting inside.

“So why did you ask to meet near my car?”

“So we can go for a drive. And talk about everything.”

Andrew bites his lip. He surprises himself by saying. “Okay. Get in.”

They drive out of the school parking lot, onto the mainly empty main street. There’s a few beats of silence, and then Victor begins to talk.

“Benji asked me to be his boyfriend.”

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” Andrew huffs.”

“Let me finish!” Victor snaps. “I told him no.”

The words register in Andrew’s mind. “O-oh?”

“I told him there was someone else that I really, really liked, and I wasn’t ready to give that person up.”

“And that person is me?”

“Yup.”

“Fuck!” Andrew cries out. “Why, Victor? Why are you doing this to yourself? You’re giving up someone who cares about you - someone who isn’t afraid - for _me_!”

“I can’t help the fact that I like you. Like, a lot. Like - I’m so, so...infatuated with you. I don’t think you understand.”

“Of course I understand.” Andrew laughs bitterly. “You don’t think I feel the same way about you?”

Victor opens his mouth and then closes out, sinking back in the passenger seat.

“So why can’t we actually give this a shot?” He says.

“Because I can’t! I’m so bad at commitment. I don’t want to risk hurting you. And - being with a boy is another level of scary.”

“So I’ll help you.” The softness in Victor’s voice pokes a whole through the walls Andrew’s kept up for too long. “I’ll help you learn to love me, love yourself for who you are. I’ll be with every step of the way.” he continues.

“Do you really mean that?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to be able to hold your hand in front of everyone, and kiss you without worrying about the moment getting away. I want to be able to call you my boyfriend.”

It occurs to Andrew just how much he wants that too. He’s been pushing it away for so long. But maybe - maybe things could actually go right for once.

“Thank you.”

“Hm?”

“For not giving up on me.” Andrew’s voice is barely a whisper as he gazes up ar Victor. A smile is slowly spreading across his face.

“I would never.” Victor replies, placing a hand on Andrew’s shoulder. “You mean too much to me.”

“You mean a lot to me.”

“So are we…” Victor pauses. “Are you ready to take a chance on...us?”

Andrew contemplates his answer. There are so many things he could say. _No._ or _Maybe._ or _Do you think we should?_ or _I’ll think about it._ or _Maybe we should just keep things between us how they are._ or _I’m not ready._ or _I’m ready._

“Yes.”

Victor smiles, and his smile is so wide and illuminating, like a light up decoration at the top of the tree, and Andrew realizes with delight that for once he’s the one making Victor smile like that. He wants to make him smile more.

“So how are we gonna do this?” Andrew finally asks.

“Well, for starters - “ Victor takes in a deep breath. “Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Oh. OH. I mean - yes!” Andrew stutters. “Yes, okay. Yes.”

“Great.” Victor says. He begins to laugh, and then Andrew begins to laugh too, and it’s like all the barriers between them are broken.

“We should get back to school now.” Victor says. 

Andrew sighs but nods in agreement, and then adds “you wanna hang out after school?”

“Of course, boyfriend.”

“Calling me boyfriend like that sounds weird. It’s a title, not a pet name.”

“Would you rather me call you babe?”

“We’ll work on it.” Andrew laughs, turning to hide how much he’s blushing.

They turn back into the school parking lot and then exit Andrew’s car.

When they get out of the car, Victor begans to head back to the school, but Andrew puts a hand his shoulder. “Wait.” he whispers.

And then he kisses his _boyfriend_.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank u sm for reading, i hope u all enjoyed! follow me on twitter @zaynteriude


End file.
